


Wrecked

by Valnixyrie



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect 2, Post-Pitch Perfect 2, becommissar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valnixyrie/pseuds/Valnixyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her haste to make it to a job interview at the up and coming 'Ace Mann Records', Beca rear-ends a shiny black sports car being driven by none other than the Kommissar herself. Unable to refrain from messing with her maus, the German insists they exchange contact information. Awkwardness, babbling, and increased heart rate ensues. Becommissar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Panic Station

**Author's Note:**

> I got rear-ended on my birthday and this was born. I recommend listening to "Panic Station" by Muse while or before reading this because it's fabulous and literally inspired the mood of this entire prompt. So yeah. Enjoy. Co-Written with my best friend, Ari.

"No, Komi, it's not time to get up yet," Beca grumbled as she batted lazily at her dog's persistent paw on her pillow. She rolled over and yanked the covers up to her chin, intent on going back to sleep. And she was doing a great job at that- until the blankets started removing themselves from her body on their own. She groggily came to the realization that the culprit was her ten-month-old German Shepherd. The pup had the sheets clenched tightly between her canine chompers in an attempt to wake her sleeping owner.

"Ugh, Komi! It's only-" she glanced at the digital alarm clock on her nightstand and suddenly felt wide awake. "Shit, I'm late!" The brunette leapt from her bed and began scurrying about the room in a panic. Beca let her four-legged housemate out to do her business (thank goodness she had a ground floor apartment with a yard for such purposes as doggy potty breaks) while she scurried around the apartment trying to prepare herself for the day ahead.

She very quickly discovered that she wasn't quite awake enough to perform the simplest tasks. In her attempt to feed both herself and Komi, she managed to get dog food and Reese's Puffs in the wrong bowls (though, in her defense they did look similar). "Goddamn it," the brunette muttered under her breath as she threw out the now-milky puppy food.

By the time the petite singer gave up on winged eyeliner, burned her neck with a straightening iron, and somehow got toothpaste in her eye, it was 9 am and she was already five minutes late to yet another interview, this time with a label by the name of Ace Mann Records. The company was new to the area and she knew she wouldn't be the only interviewee, so she wanted to make a good impression. Being late was definitely not starting out on the right foot. Speaking of right feet, it would've been great if her shoes had been put on the correct appendages but apparently _that_ wasn't happening this morning, either.

Once she got Komi back inside and made sure she was given the correct bowl, she bid her pup good day and was out the door.

...and then back in because she left her straightening iron on, the milk on the counter, and her phone on the charger.

After checking and double checking everything, the brunette was finally able to take her leave, for good, this time. Coffee in hand, she stumbled to the driver's side door of her moonlight blue Kia Soul. She had gotten the car as a graduation present from her dad and Sheila, complete with the super-mega-awesome custom sound system installed upon purchase, courtesy of her mom.

Beca reeled out of the drive like a maniac on a mission (which, she totally was) and prepared herself for the disgusting amount of traffic she was about to endure. She plugged in her iPod and scrolled through her music library until she finally settled on a track for the drive. Muse's "Panic Station" began pounding through her glorious subs as she wound through the tight suburbs of Seattle.

_You won't get much closer_

_Till you sacrifice it all_

_You won't get to taste it_

_With your face against the wall_

_Get up and commit_

_Show the power trapped within_

_Do just what you want to_

_And now stand up and begin_

The Bella turned the volume up for the first chorus, bobbing her head to the utterly catchy riff that accompanied it. She was finally starting to feel better about this morning. Muse had a way of putting her in a better mood- and it totally had nothing to do with her sudden infatuation with the group after Das Sound Machine performed "Uprising" at the Car Show. Nope, not at all.

Her good mood was short lived, however, as she ran over a particularly irritating pothole in the pavement that sent her coffee flying through the air, splashing across her lap and the center console of her car. "Oh, come on, really?" she groaned, as she began frantically searching her floorboard in search of something she could use to clean the mess.

That was where her bad morning turned impossibly worse.

She felt a sudden jolt as she was thrown against her steering wheel. Everything seemed to stop for a moment as her brain caught up to what was happening. She just rear-ended someone. Not only that, but she had just rear-ended someone in a very nice, very _expensive-looking_ sportscar. A very expensive looking Audi R8, to be exact.

"Seriously!? You have to be fucking kidding me right now," Beca screeched, shaking herself from the initial shock of the situation. She threw her car in park and switched her hazard lights on before stepping out of the vehicle. She made a quick glance at the damage to the other car, which was, thankfully, very minimal, if any. She had been approaching a stop light after hitting the pothole so she was going slow to begin with. Though, apparently not slow enough.

The Audi's door flew open and a high-heeled foot appeared on the pavement. It was like something from a low-grade production movie- all that was missing was the cheesy old western showdown music.

A long, black-clad leg followed the foot, and with it came the rest of the driver. Long, wavy blonde hair was swept over one of the woman's shoulders. She was dressed in sharp black slacks, dangerously sexy heels, and a pale blue sleeveless chiffon blouse that showed off her obviously toned but not obnoxiously muscled arms. When she turned around, Beca could see that her face was just as pretty as the rest of her. She had cheekbones set to kill, perfectly groomed eyebrows visible over dark sunglasses, and a jawline that was becoming increasingly distracting with every step she took towards Beca.

The brunette felt herself getting more and more anxious by the millisecond. Talking to attractive women was never her strong suit. Talking to attractive women of power, even less so, and to say this woman carried an air of confidence and control would be like saying Chloe had a _few_ issues with personal boundaries. Talking to attractive women of power _whom she'd just rear-ended_ was a thought that nearly made her sick.

"Was Narr getroffen hat mein Auto?! Sie müssen einen Wunsch für den Tod," an angry voice shook Beca from her _totally-not_ -staring.

"Hey, oh my god, I am so sorry! I was running late for this thing and I spilled my coffee everywhere and was trying to find something to clean it up with and, wow, your car just came out of nowhere, I swear, I guess I just wasn't paying attention and _Jesus_ your legs go on for days, don't they-" Beca finally cut herself off, feeling a dark blush seeping into the pale flesh of her cheeks and neck. What was she even saying? Where the hell did _that_ come from?

The woman before her leaned forward, tilting her head to the side to examine Beca. Her brow furrowed in concentration and suddenly realization seemed to hit her. "Feisty maus? Is that you?" Beca was thrown off immensely for a moment but the memory of that nickname slammed into her like a ton of bricks the second it left that beautifully accented tongue.

"Kommissar?! Wha- how are you even- but you're supposed to be… what the _hell_ is going on," the younger woman could hear her voice rising significantly with every syllable but she was so far beyond baffled that she couldn't quite bring herself to care.

The blonde before her smirked, placing a slender hand on her hip as she watched Beca's mental struggle, clearly pleased with the reaction. "Well, correct me if I am wrong, but it appears to me that you have rear-ended my vehicle. My very _not cheap_ vehicle, at that."

Beca struggled to find words that would form a coherent sentence. "Y-Yeah, sorry about that. I got distracted and completely lost focus and then your car was just kind of _there_ and in front of my car and, well, you know the rest. On the bright side, it doesn't look like there's even a scratch on the bumper," she finished lamely, gesturing to the still-pristine back end of the Audi to her right. Kommissar stepped beside the vehicles to examine the damage, humming slightly in agreement before turning back to the smaller woman.

"So it would appear, little Bella. Though, we should probably exchange insurance and contact information, to be on the safe side of things, ja?" the blonde replied, keeping her expression neutral.

It'd been almost a year and a half since she last saw the Barden Bella and she'd be lying if she said the girl hadn't crossed her mind a few times since- or, y'know, a lot of times since. Details. She wasn't at all concerned about the car; her family had enough money to buy three more of them if she wanted to, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to jump at the chance to get her feisty maus's phone number.

"Yeah, definitely. Uhm, here's all the insurance information," Beca handed the woman a card before scrambling for her phone in her pocket. "And, I guess I can put my number in your phone or something?"

"Nein, I'll just give you my card. It has all of my information on it," the Kommissar stated matter-of-factly. She turned on her heel and leaned into the door of her car, presumably to retrieve the aforementioned card. Beca didn't care what she was doing, as long as she remained in that precise position because the brunette had a totally awesome view of the German's admittedly perfect backside that she was definitely not staring at. She snapped her eyes back up as the blonde stood back up to her normal height and returned to her previous position in front of her.

The Kommissar stood idle for a moment before a mischievous smirk grew on her lips. She slowly stalked forward until she was within touching distance of the fidgety Bella. Reaching her hand up, she brushed a strand of Beca's hair away from her face, trailing her cool fingertips down the woman's cheek with the lightest of touches.

"I wish I could stay and chat darling, but I really must be going. I am late for a meeting," she trailed off, her fingers lingering beneath Beca's jaw. The brunette in question was sure Kommissar could hear her heart beating as it was hammering obnoxiously against her ribcage. "Call me sometime. I'll take you to lunch, we will, what do you say? Catch up? I'm interested to hear what the little maus has done after her success at the Worlds," she paused for a moment before tracing her touch down the girl's neck to her clavicle. "Bis zum nächsten Mal, liebling."

Beca felt something being slipped between her fingers. When she looked down to see the card in her hand, she heard the roar of an engine and before she knew it, the sleek black Audi was gone.

She shook herself back into reality and trudged back to her car. Once she was settled, she turned the music back on and heaved a hefty sigh as the final chorus of her favorite Muse song sounded through the speakers.

_Ooo 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes_

_And this chaos, it defies imagination_

She examined the card in her hand to look at the black and red logo on the back. It was an image of a record, with all four suits of a deck of cards on it. She felt her pulse quicken at the sight. Flipping the card over, she read the small, elegant text. There was a phone number, an email address, a mailing address, a name- _Sanja H. Holzmann_. Beca scoffed inwardly at this; it suited the blonde.

_Ooo 5, 6, 7, minus 9 lives_

Her quickened heart rate came to a sudden halt as she read the words beneath the name: _CEO & Co-Founder - Ace Mann Records_.

"Oh, shit."

_You've arrived at panic station._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, I definitely did. Panic Station will be stuck in my head for the next three days at least but it will be worth it.
> 
> Likely-Inacurrate German Translations:
> 
> "Was Narr getroffen hat mein Auto?! Sie müssen einen Wunsch für den Tod" - What fool has hit my car?! You must have a death wish.
> 
> "Nein" - No
> 
> "Bis zum nächsten Mal, liebling" - Until next time, love/darling
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	2. Black, White, & Really Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I just made my AO3 account today and this story was started a few days ago, I'll go ahead and post last night's update of the second chapter for you guys. Ari had a bigger part in this chapter than the last, and it ended up much longer than anticipated. Have fun, children.

"Shit shit shit shit shit-" Beca flew through a slew of curse words before reminding herself to breathe. She decided to countdown from ten and force herself out of her car on one.

"You can do this, Beca. Okay; ten, nine, eight, seven…

"I can't do it, shit, shit, no, I can't do it… I need to breathe… okay, yes I can. You've got this Beca, you've got this- damn it, I sound like a crazy person. What else is new?

"Sixfivefourthreetwo…" she said the numbers quickly as though they were one word, then took another breath before whisper-shouting "One! It's go time. I've got this," she high-fived the top of her steering wheel, flew her door open, and ran to the three story grey building across the street. She started running up the steps two at a time before remembering that she needed to look professional.

She stopped a few steps from the top to readjust herself and make sure she didn't look as ridiculous as she felt walking in the door half an hour late. Taking a final reassuring breath, she reigned in her nerves and doubts. She wanted this job and she wasn't going to let some leggy, perfect, gorgeous, blonde, sexy- oh forget it.

Beca tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it!" she muttered under her breath. She must be late, they gave up on her and went on to the next applicant. She was sitting on the steps, hopelessly rolling her keys around in her hand trying to decide what to do, when she was greeted by a surprisingly straight faced blonde woman.

"Maus? What are you doing here?" Sanja looked very confused, but there was a tone of amusement in her voice. "Miss me already?" she tried to stifle a laugh but the edges of a smile were evident on that gorgeous mouth of hers. Beca was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and could feel her face turning pink.

"Actually-" Beca started.

"Or are you just stalking me, now?"

"I'm actually supposed to be meeting a Mr…" She checked the name on her pocket calendar before continuing, "Len Holzmann here for an interview." She tried to look the older woman in the eyes but it felt like gravity was forcing her pupils to rest on the railing to her left. It didn't take long for her to realize how close the railing was to the Kommissar's very visible cleavage. Snapping her wide eyes to the concrete steps, Beca became increasingly worried about how hard it was becoming to tell where her own skin ended and the red of her cardigan began.

"Oh, so you're the reason my brother woke me up at seven in the morning," Kommissar said, like she'd just solved some great mystery.

"I guess so," Beca chuckled awkwardly, "you don't look like you had to be forced out of bed though, you're skin is absolutely glowing- but that doesn't mean I'm going to be intimidated in this interview or anything." Beca tried to look tough, but she knew she was completely failing even before she heard the Kommissar laugh at her. It was a hearty, friendly laugh, and it seemed to come out of nowhere, almost knocking the brunette off her feet. It probably would have, had she not already been sitting down.

"Don't worry little maus, I would never try to scare you," she started to smile, then tightened her eyes, "unless you become a threat to me. But I don't see that happening again." She walked past the new recruit and unlocked the shiny glass door to Ace Mann Records. "Besides, I'm not even conducting the interview. That would be Len's area of expertise."

"So, wait, rewind for a second," Beca stammered as she scrambled from her place on the steps and shuffled along behind the German goddess, struggling to keep up with her long-legged strides. "Your brother is Len Holzmann? Like the Len Holzmann?" Beca had heard marvelous things about the man. He had come from a successful music career overseas to start his own label in the states. The primary location was in Chicago, where the business began. When Beca had learned that Holzmann planned to open a second branch of Ace Mann in Seattle she had immediately jumped on the opportunity to apply.

After a working with Residual Heat for a little less than two years, she had managed to work her way up from intern to associate producer. She credited most of that success to her work with Legacy on "Flashlight" (which was now making the baby Bella a considerably attractive sum of money on iTunes). Once her boss finally got his head out of his ass and helped the pair with the demo, things took off. He started asking for Beca's input on select tracks and album matters and before she knew it, she was taking a new photo for her ID (thank goodness – that last one was terrible) that read "Producer" beneath her name.

As she opened the door, it took Beca a moment to process the room before her. The floor was a white marble that stretched through the rooms, leading her eyes up to a dark mahogany reception desk complete with the 'Ace Mann Records' logo on the front in gold plating. The walls were a deep red, that she assumed matched the color of her face only moments ago, with black trim. There was a spiral staircase behind the desk and two more glass doors, one behind the desk and one to its right. A third door was visible at the top of the staircase, leading into what Beca assumed was an office. The balcony above the lobby was glassed in and intimidating.

"Ja, that would be correct. Though, I'm not sure what difference that makes." Sanja leaned against the reception desk, handing Beca a sign-in sheet and a pen.

"And… you're the co-founder, right? And CEO? I saw that on the card you gave me…" the Bella trailed off as she scribbled down her information on the clipboard before handing it back to the blonde.

"Right again. Perhaps we should change your name to Detective Maus, mmm? What, with all this investigative work you've apparently been doing," Sanja smirked, taking the clipboard back from Beca and placing it in it's spot atop the counter.

The brunette huffed incredulously. "I still don't get why you call me that. I'm really not that small-"

"Rebecca Mitchell? Is there a Rebecca Mitchell present?" A soft spoken voice sounded from the door behind the desk, interrupting their playful banter.

"Yes, hi, that's me! Sorry I'm late, I got in an- uh… accident, sort of, on the way here," Beca replied, then mentally kicked herself for sounding so eager. Kommissar snickered at her enthusiasm.

The woman nodded. " Mr. Holzmann will see you now- oh! Good morning, Miss Holzmann!" she suddenly looked much more nervous than she had moments ago, a light blush staining her pale cheeks. She had hair almost as red as Chloe's and wasn't much taller than Beca herself.

"Mariah, please, how many times need I tell you to call me Sanja? Miss Holzmann sounds like an angry history teacher. Do I look like an angry history teacher to you?" the blonde in question replied, flashing a charming smile in the girl's direction, only to further deepen her flush.

"N-No, ma'am, not at all! My apologies, Miss Ho- Sanja. I'll work on it, ma'am," she stammered, ducking her head momentarily. Beca could see the faint shadow of a smile on her face and was so not okay with it.

"No worries, Mariah. And, Beca's tardiness is my fault. I doubt he will, but if Len has any issues with that tell him to come to me." The girl nodded stiffly before turning back to Beca.

The brunette narrowed her eyes in the girl's – _Mariah's_ direction as she spoke up again. "Miss Mitchell, if you'll follow me please, I'll take you to where you'll be meeting Mr. Holzmann."

She turned and retreated back through the glass door. Beca went to follow, stopping and leaning up to mutter something in Sanja's ear as she went. "At least now I know I'm not the only one you have that effect on." She could practically _hear_ the German's smirk as she made her way through the door and down the hall.

"Hey, Mariah, right?" Beca asked as she skittered down the hall to catch up to the red headed assistant.

"Yes ma'am," the other girl answered curtly.

"So, like, what should I expect here? Is Mr. Holzmann anything like his unnerving sister?" Beca snorted a little at her own words. Unnerving really was a good word for Sanja, whether it be unnervingly sexy or unnervingly intimidating, it suited her well.

Mariah stopped suddenly in front of a black door on the left wall before turning her full attention back to Beca, shooting her a look of utter disbelief. "I can't speak on Mr. Holzmann's behalf as I have only met him a handful of times. As for Miss Holzmann, she is a wonderful person to work for and if you want this position, you would be wise to hold your tongue. Unless, of course, you plan on losing it."

She opened the door promptly without another word, gesturing for Beca to enter. The Bella simply stood idle in the hall, mouth agape like a bloody fish out of water. After taking a moment to shake herself back to reality and out of the weirdness that was the secretary before her, she moved cautiously into the room with a mumbled, " _Okay_ , then." Without further conversation, Mariah was gone and she was alone.

The room she was left in was a conference room of sorts. The walls were the same dark red as the lobby but the floor had thin black carpeting in lieu of the white marble flooring. There was a long table in the center with a glass top surrounded by an abundance of white leather office chairs.

Before Beca even had time to sit down, the door behind her opened again. The man who entered was no doubt Kommissar's blood. He was at least 6'3" with long, pin-straight, platinum blonde locks that ended just beneath his angular jaw. He had blue eyes that could pierce through your soul if they so desired and bone structure that a god would envy. He wore dark washed blue jeans with a red t-shirt (that Beca recognized to have the logo of 'The Flash' prominently placed in the center) beneath a dark brown corduroy business jacket.

The man extended one long arm in Beca's direction, offering her his hand in greeting, "Hey, you must be Rebecca, I'm Len. Please, have a seat, we'll get this party started, eh?" Beca noted that his accent was not quite as noticeable as the Kommissar's as she shook his offered hand.

"Nice to meet you! Please, call me Beca. The only person who still calls me Rebecca is my grandmother," the brunette said light-heartedly, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from Len. She could still hear her nerves seeping through her words, making her cringe.

"Well, Beca, can I be honest with you?" Len said, organizing the papers he had brought with him and putting them in a semi-neat stack on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, definitely," Beca replied anxiously.

"If you're as good as your resume makes you seem, I want you working at my company. Truthfully, these interviews are just a formality. I can get all the information I need on a person from references, demos, and the internet. And let me tell you, Beca, you are one talented girl from what I've seen. Not just in production, but in performing, if anything Hanne has told me is true." The brunette could practically feel her head swelling three times its size with each word the man said. Until she caught the last sentence, that is.

"Wait, sorry… Hanne?" Beca was confused. She didn't remember meeting anyone named Hanne, but, hell, in the last two years she had met so many people, they all started to run together after a while.

"Ah, my apologies. Hanne is my sister. You probably know her as 'The Kommissar'," Len clarified.

"But, I thought her name was Sanja?" If she was confused before, she was perpetually lost now.

"It is. Sanja is her first name but when we were kids, she hated it so she went by her middle, Hannelore. When that became too hard for people to remember, she shortened it to Hanne and kept that for most of her childhood. When she started university and became the big, bad ruler of DSM she decided she needed something more intimidating so she started going by Sanja again. I often forget and call her Hanne; what is the saying? Old habits die hard?"

Beca smirked inwardly upon this news. She was so going to drill Sanja about this later.

"In any case, she has told me very impressive things about you, Beca Mitchell. I've never heard her speak so highly of anyone aside from herself and DSM. You should feel proud of yourself," he shot her a wink. She definitely did. _The Kommissar_ had been talking her up? That was something she never expected.

Len continued with a few interview-esque questions for a short while before his phone went off. "Ah, sorry, I've got to take this. Conference call with some new investors in Berlin. I'll have Mariah take you to the office upstairs for the last bit of your interview. It was a pleasure speaking with you, Beca. I have no doubt I will be seeing you very soon!" With that, he rushed from the room, leaving the little Bella alone for the few seconds until Mariah came to retrieve her.

When the ginger reentered, she seemed to have relaxed from whatever had possessed her earlier as she spoke, "Miss Mitchell, if you'll follow me please, I will take you upstairs for the last of your interview."

The pair made their way back down the hall and through the first glass door. This time, instead of exiting the space behind the desk, they made a slight right turn and began up the spiral staircase. Once they reached the top, Mariah halted and motioned to the glass door at the top of the stairs. Beca nodded in thanks as she pushed through the door and made her way in.

Once she got past the wall of overgrown plants that lined the glassed-in balcony, the office came into full view. There was a large desk at the back that was made of the same dark mahogany as the one downstairs. The left and right walls were painted red and had black and white photographs of DSM at various celebrations, performances, and competitions while the wall behind the desk was painted black with the Ace Mann logo in the very center. There were two white leather armchairs positioned in front of the desk. The most intriguing part of the scene was the person currently seated _behind_ the desk.

Sanja sat, leaning back in her lush office chair looking over some papers in her hand. She had a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses perched on the end of her nose and she seemed to be deeply concentrating on whatever it was she was reading. Beca was tempted to just hide behind one of the many plants to avoid interrupting the moment.

"Are you going to sit down or are you going to stand there and stare at me, maus?" Kommissar's voice cut through the silence, making Beca jump slightly. The blonde didn't look up from whatever was in her hands, simply kept on reading.

Beca took a few tentative steps forward, "Sorry. You looked busy with whatever it is you're reading, and I just didn't want to bother you if you were…. I'll just- I'll sit down now." She did as she said.

"Silly little Bella. I'm reading about your accomplishments, your accreditations, achievements, things of that sort. You can't interrupt if I'm reading about you." Sanja said, placing the papers down and leaning forward on her desk to fully appraise Beca.

The brunette could feel Sanja's eyes on every inch of her body and she suddenly felt extremely self conscious. She began to squirm slightly in her seat and laughed nervously, "Oh, right.."

"Let's be real, maus," the Kommissar removed her glasses from her face, setting them aside. "I want you. I want your skill in my recording studios and your knowledge behind my mixing boards. I want you in this company, you are highly qualified for the position, your resume is outstanding, and I have personally seen what you can do enough times to know that I'd be lucky to have you working here."

If Beca thought her head was inflating when Len was complimenting her, her cranium may as well have had its own zip code the way it grew when Sanja spoke to her like that.

"That being said," _shit, here it comes_. "I have come to the conclusion that I cannot hire you."

Beca felt her heart drop directly through her feet and into the floor. "I- I don't-"

"Let me finish. I cannot hire you _directly_ to a producer position because I have a strict policy about dating and relationships in the workplace. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else if I dated one of my new employees, it would be setting a hypocritical example for them and that is simply not how I want to run my business. You would need to start off in a lower position for just a little while until things here got into working order," Beca began to speak but silenced herself when Kommissar held up a slender finger in protest, "I am saying all of this in hopes that you will accept my offer… if not, well, the job of producer is yours today if you want it. Either way, I would make sure you still got the same amount of pay. It's just the title really, and a bit more limited access to facilities…" Was Kommissar _blushing_? No, that couldn't be right. The lighting must've been messed up or something.

Beca finally remembered that she actually had to speak in return for this whole conversation thing to continue. "I'm not following. Um, what offer, exactly? Like, a job offer, or…"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, chapter two!
> 
> Before you guys jump on me, we're not going to make Beca choose between her dream job and a super hella hot German. So don't freak out. Just be patient, we have stupid fluff planned for you that will make everything make sense, you fluff-hungry animals (I literally love you guys, I am also a fluff-hungry animal so it's all good).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! If anyone needs imagery for Mariah, I imagine the chick who played the young version of Moira from S1 of American Horror Story but in a business suit and lighter, longer hair. Len is kind of like Thor...but not as obnoxiously bulky.


End file.
